


Fill #1

by Blondjjong



Series: CC Prompt Fills [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, X-KAI - Freeform, secret agent/handler au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondjjong/pseuds/Blondjjong
Summary: for the prompt "taekai and scifi au??? 🥺"
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Series: CC Prompt Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154270
Kudos: 11





	Fill #1

Taemin shifts on the bed, moving close enough to Jongin to feel his body heat. He reaches a hand out, trailing his fingers up Jongin’s bicep, and over the broad length of his shoulders. It’s been so long since Taemin has been able to wake up next to Jongin like this, and it only amplifies the longing that has settled cavernous inside of him. Jongin’s skin is soft, near flawless under Taemin’s fingertips, as Taemin trails them slowly over the dips, and valleys of Jongin’s spine. Even before Jongin had forgotten everything about their relationship it had been rare to see him laid out bare like this. Taemin couldn’t help but indulge himself. Jongin was perpetually cold, and thusly forever found under a pile of sheets, it was a rare pleasure not to have to dig through blankets to get to him.

Taemin nudges the grey sheet down Jongin’s lower back, letting it settle at the swell of Jongin’s backside. His fingers continue their descent, dragging over the knobs of Jongin's spine, passing between the two dimples framing the depression of his tailbone.

Suddenly, Taemin freezes, his fingers stilling on one of the last knobs of Jongin’s spine, wide awake. Taemin sits up, raking his eyes with attentive scrutiny over Jongin’s back.

Jongin’s skin is flawless. Absolutely pristine.

Jongin’s skin is not pristine.

Jongin has been riddled in scars for as long as Taemin has knowns him, most prominently the large raised scars along his lower back. Surgical scars from repairs done to his back.

Taemin hesitates before running his hand over Jongin’s lower back once again. Jongin’s tan skin is perfectly smooth, none of the raised bumps of his incision, or the familiar brail like dots, leftover from stitches, markings that Taemin had become all too familiar with, all too often mapping them with muscle memory in the dark. Taemin rakes his eyes over the rest of Jongin’s body, taking it in like it was the first time all over again. There were none of the fresh scrapes, scars, or bruises that came hand in hand with having worked in the field for so long. Jongin was even missing some of the beauty marks Taemin had spent years pressing tender kisses to.

It hits Taemin like a rush, a stack of realizations flowing in all at once, washing over him like a tidal wave. All the discrepancies in the person he loves, and the person who came home from that mission.

His eyes flit to Jongin's face, freezing like a deer in headlights when he catches Jongin watching him back. There's a discoloration to one of Jongin's eyes, lighter in colour than it should be, and it sends an icy sensation down Taemin's spine, fear prickling every hair on his body.

Whoever it was that came back on that mission, it wasn't his Jongin. This isn't his agent.


End file.
